The Getaway
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Aria and Jason start a new life. I don't own pretty little liars.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of my room as my phone went off. I just looked around for a minute before I looked down at the message.

Aria when are you going to learn. Everyone knows you can run, but you can't hide. – A

I threw my phone to the ground and looked at the suitcase that was open on my bed. I knew that I couldn't take this anymore. I knew that the only way to find peace was to get the hell out of rosewood. I let tears fall down my face as I packed my bag. I left a note on my bedroom door that read simply "Sorry – Aria." Then I left. I walked right out the front door. No one was home to notice that I was gone. I drove to the bus station. That is where we were going to meet. I parked my car about a block away with another note that said "I am safe – Aria." I saw him standing by the street sign. "You sure you want this?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Jason, I have never been so sure of something." I said as I took his hand.

"Then let's go. Where do you want to go? Boston? New York? Philly?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where ever you take me." I said with a smile.

"New York it is." He said as he held up two tickets. "I am glad you let me choose because I have us an apartment already." He said with a smile.

"You're amazing." I said as we walked together.

"Only because I have you to live for." He said as he stopped and kissed me. I never thought that I would feel this way about the older brother of my dead best friend. But, now I don't even think of Allison when I look at him. I think of us. I think of how he looks at me like he needs me. I think of how safe I feel in his arms. We just belong. "I even made us a playlist to listen to." He whispered as we sat down.

"You think of everything." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I was going for the prince charming thing today." He said.

"Prince charming is so typical. You're just my Jason." I told him.

"Aria DiLaurentis. I like the sound of that." He whispered.

"Can we just cross that bridge when we get to it?" I asked. "Not that doesn't sound perfect." I said softly.

"You're so right; we have forever to talk about that." He said as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Here smile. I promised Hanna, Spencer, and Emily a lot of pictures. Just so they know you are safe." He said with a smile. He snapped a pic and then showed it to me. "Good how did I get such a hot girl?" He said with a laugh as he typed 'Greetings from the road' and sent the message.

"You never forgot my pink hair." I said as I looked at him. "That's how you got me."

"Nice to know." He said as he looked at me. His phone buzzed. "Oh look our first message." He said before reading it. "Looking hot Aria. Have fun. Call. – Hanna" He looked at me. "See everyone sees how pretty you are."

"If only I saw it myself." I said as I looked at him. I grabbed his phone when it buzzed again. "Typical Hanna trying to outshine us. It's a picture of her and Caleb." I said with a laugh.

"I have a feeling I need to get you a phone when we get where we are going because you four can't handle being apart." He said with a laugh he took put his iPod and handed me an ear bud. I just smiled when I heard the sound of Brad Paisley's voice. Jason was a country music lover and he got me hooked. I looked around the bus. It was just us and one older couple in the back.

"I never would have guessed you would have picked this before." I said.

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before you let me in." I said with a smile. That is all I remember. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride and Jason made sure to take pictures to prove it. We took a cab to the building that was going to be home from now on. It was beautiful. "How can you afford that?" I asked as we walked in.

"My folks are helping and I saved up a bunch." He explained. The building manager met us. He was an older guy around his late fifties.

"A young couple lovely. Here is your key." He said as he handed Jason a key.

"Steven be nicer." A lady said as she came around the corner. She was clearly his wife. "Oh you two are such a beautiful young couple. The DiLaurentis' right?" She asked.

"We aren't married." I said as I looked at her. "Aria Montgomery." I said as I looked at her.

"Well not yet." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around me. "We are engaged." He said as he looked at me.

"We are." I said with a smile. I felt my finger tap the ring I was wearing to prove it. I remember the moment that Jason asked me. _We were sitting in Spencer's back yard with Spencer, Toby, Emily, Samara, Hanna, Caleb, and Melissa. Melissa was telling us about how Taylor was getting big. He just stopped her. "Mel, can I say something." He said as he got up from blanket we were sitting on. He picked me up and placed me on the table that sat in the middle of the yard. Then he got down on one knee. "Aria Montgomery, I never want to look at you as my little sister's friend again. I love you more than anything. Please do me the honor of being my wife." He said as he held out a small ring box. He opened it up to show a sliver ring with one small stone. "Marry me?" _

"_Yes. "I whispered as he got up. He picked me up and spun me around as he kissed me. Everyone else just clapped. "You all knew about this?" I asked._

"_Nope." Spencer said. "But, I saw it coming."_

"Whatever, here is my number if you ever need me. Try not to need me." Steven said as he handed Jason a paper then walked away.

"He is cranky, that's all." The lady said before walking away.

"Come on baby." Jason said as he led me up the stairs. We were in apartment 3C. "Stay here." Jason said as he opened the door. He dropped our bags real quick and came back. "This is the start of forever." He said as he lifted me up.

"Baby I am sure this is only for when you bring home your bride." I said with a laugh.

"Who cares?" He asked as he placed me on the ground. "All that says you're not my bride is a piece of paper."

"A piece of paper we don't have." I said as I looked at him.

"But, I know we have a love strong than some of the couples who do have it." He said as he looked at me. I knew he was right.

"God, I love this city." I said as I moved to look out the window. "I can't believe that I am going to be living here." I said as I looked at him.

"Why do you think I made the decision to come here?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at him. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ella gave this to me." He said as he handed me my NYU acceptance letter. "Dreams deserve to come to." He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't want you to know that was declining the offer to say with you." I said as I pulled away.

"Well, you can have both now." He said as he pulled me back towards him. "I love you."

"I love you." I said as I looked at him. The phone rang before I could kiss him. \

"It's for you." He said as he looked at it. "Spencer." He said as he handed it to me.

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"So…how does it feel to be a New Yorker?" She asked I could hear laugher in the back.

"A couple hours in the city doesn't make me a New Yorker." I said as I clearly heard Hanna say "Spence let her off the phone so they can get settled."

"Hanna, shut it." Spencer said.

"Hanna is there?" I asked.

"And Em, we just wanted to see if you liked it there." She said.

"Loving it, but I should go. I think Jason and I need tonight, sorry." I said as I hung up. I let the phone hit the sofa. Oh, yeah forgot to mention that the place came furnished. Anyways…I ran into Jason's arms. "Let's go out tonight, baby. Let's paint the city red." I said with a smile.

"Sounds great. Just let me take a shower." He said.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"Bold move there, princess." He said as he moved my hair out of my face.

"Well, I smell like bus too." I said as I explained myself. "It saves water this way." I said as I pushed us towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in the mirror as I put my make-up on. I saw Jason standing behind me. "You know watching me wouldn't make this any faster." I said as I looked in the mirror.

"I am just trying to figure out why you think you need that." He said as he watched me.

"Because hometown pretty don't make bitches cry." I said with a laugh. "Plus, I wouldn't look like I trophy wife without it."

"Babe you not a trophy wife. You just the catch of a life time." He said with a smile.

"Says Mr. Wall Street banker. That's right I heard all about your new job from your mother." I said as I looked at him.

"She called?" He asked.

"When you were getting dressed." I answered.

"Cats out of the bag." He said with a smile.

"She is also coming to visit next month and thinks we could take the train to Chicago from thanksgiving." I said with a smile.

"Isn't early to figure where we are going for thanksgiving?" He asked.

"A bit, but that means we go to Rosewood for Christmas." I said with a smile. "Which works out with Mike's birthday being two days earlier."

"Then we will do that." He said. "You ready yet?" He asked.

"Almost. Can you get me my black heels?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Anything for you." He said as he walked out. I walked out into our living room to find him searching my bag. I looked over to the table and laughed.

"Umm…sweetie, they are right here." I said as I walked over to the table. "I took them out earlier." I said with a giggle.

"Well, that is why I couldn't find the damn things." He said with a smile.

"I love you, but sometimes I wonder why." I said as I grabbed my purse. "Ready to see the town."

"See the town…baby we will run this town." He said with a smile.

"One day." I said with a smile. We walked down stairs hand in hand. We saw the building mangers wife in the lobby.

"You kids going out?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"Have fun." She said with a smile as we walked out the door. I took a look around. I loved the buildings, the back to back traffic. This is where I belonged. Here with Jason.

"Where first?" He asked.

"I will follow you." I said with a smile. "Always." He just smiled at me and led me away from our new home. We walked around taking in the city with every picture taken four an hour. We ended up in a small coffee shop on Broadway.

"Here Aria smile." Jason said as he held up his phone. "Oh come on everyone has seen me with coffee." I said with a laugh.

"This one is for me. I love the way your big brown eyes match your coffee." He said with a smile. "I love everything about you." He said as he took the picture.

"Jason, can you promise we will never change?" I said as I looked at him.

"Aria, I hope you realize that one day we will change. After all we have to turn old together." He said with a smile.

"I meant I don't want us to end up like our parents'." I said as I looked at him.

"We won't we got it right." He said as I looked into my coffee.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"So what do you want to do now brown eyes?" He asked me as he stared into my eyes.

"I am following your lead." I said as I looked at him.

"Do remember when we were little; your mom would bring you over for play dates with Ali? You couldn't have been more than eight." He said as he looked at me. Of course I remembered.

"You used to pull on my pony tail and then try to kiss me." I said with a smile.

"And you would run like hell." He said with a laugh.

"I will never run from you again." I said as we got up.

"You better not." He said as he winked at me. "I would have to chase after you again."

"Oh we don't want that. After all you're so old your back might break." I said with a laugh.

"Oh really." He said as he threw his empty coffee cup in the trash and then took mine and threw it away.

"Are you going to prove me wrong?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Of course." He said as he picked me up by my legs.

"Jason put me down people are staring!" I yelled as he kept walking.

"That's the whole put baby. Now take it back and I will put you down." He said.

"I take it back. Just put me back down." I said as I looked at down at him. Then I felt myself falling but he grabbed my waist and placed my feet softly on the ground. "You're a mean man." I said as I looked at him.

"You were mean. You called me old." He said.

"You're five years older than me." I said as we walked hand in hand. "It is a big difference."

"You trying to get me to leave you?" He asked with a laugh.

"God no. Just proving a point." I said as I looked at the buildings around us. "Let's go in there." I said as I stopped in front of a little clothing store.

"Anything for you." He said as he held the door open for me. I looked around. There was a ton of pretty things, but one thing caught my eye. It was a long white dress with lace.

"It was a wedding dress, but the lady cancelled the order." They lady behind the counter said. "I am Alice the designer." She said as she walked out.

"A wedding dress?" Jason asked as he looked at me.

"Don't hint at anything." I said as I looked at him.

"You got the ring already." He said with a smile. "We have to go through with it someday." He said as he looked at me. I know that Jason knew why I was holding off on this step. But, I also knew that this was something he wanted. He was ready, so therefor I should be ready. I found myself thinking about it as I looked at the dress.

_It was a hot July day I was standing in the middle of the same church where they had Alison's and Ian's funeral. My hair was in an up do with a lily placed carefully in it. I was dressed in a long white dress covered in lace from top to bottom. I was holding on to Mike's arm because my father refused to be a part of this. I saw my mother smiling. I looked at Hanna; I could tell she knew what I was thinking before I dropped my flower arrangement. I mouthed 'sorry' to Ezra before I ran the other way. I stopped at the bottom of the steps for a moment. I tossed off my shoes, and then ran again. I ran all the way home and then some. I ran up to the house across from Spencer's. I saw Jason in the yard. He looked at me like I was a nut job. I stood on the sidewalk in that stupid wedding dress, my hair now down and a mess. "Shouldn't you be saying I do right now?" He asked._

"_I couldn't go through with it." I said as I looked at him. He was covered in dirt from working in the yard. _

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because I love you, Jason." I said as I started to cry. Next thing I knew he had me by the waist and was trilling me around. _

"_I am so glad you always do the unexpected." He said as he put me down and leaned in to kiss me. "Because I love you Aria." He said after he pulled away. We stood like that for a moment. That was until the area was rushed by cars. I remember my mother and Mike standing off to the side as everyone else rushed us. _

"_Thank you god." Hanna said as she looked at the sky before she hugged me. "I knew that you were making a bad choice." She said with a smile. I just held on to Jason. He was the only one who laughed at the article in the lifestyle section calling me the 'Rosewood Run Away'. People looked at me stranger for running out on my wedding then the fact I was marrying my old English teacher. _

I looked at Jason and smiled before asking "So you do wedding dresses normally?"

"On the side." Alice answered. "It's hard to make a living working at this place."

I gave Jason one more look before asking "Can I get your number?"

"Yes." She practically squealed. "Give me a call anytime." She said as she handed me a business card from her back pocket. I looked around the store before we walked outside.

"Does this mean, what I think it does?" Jason asked me as he looked at me.

"I was thinking maybe we should get this thing over with." I said with a smile.

"I have to call Ella." He said as he started to lead me away from the shop.

"Hello she is my mother I get to tell her." I said as I had to practically run to keep up with him. We really need to talk about this. Maybe it would be nice if he would run to me for once.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe you know I love you, but my mother is going to be here in a minute." Jason said as he rearranged the magazines on the coffee table for the third time. I just smiled up at him.

"What do you think about getting married on Christmas Eve?" I asked him as I looked up from my econ textbook for the second time.

"I thought you were studying?" He asked with a laugh as he sat down next to me.

"Just think about it. Everyone will be in Rosewood already." I said as I looked at him and smiled.

"We are really going to do this?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah we are." I said as I smiled at him. "You aren't backing out now on me are you?"

"God no. I have worked too hard to make you my wife, but we only have like three months." He said as he looked at me.

"We can do it." I said as I tossed my book on the floor. I sat in his lap. "You know we can right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at me before he kissed me. I think I could have stayed there forever, if there wasn't a knock on the door. "Let it go." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"Jason!" His mother called from the hall. I jumped off his lap as fast as I could. I went and opened the door. "Aria!" She said as she hugged me. "It is so good to see you." She said as she let go of me. "I didn't know you wore glasses." She said as she looked at me.

"Readers. I was studying." I said as I took my glasses off.

"That's right, Jason told me about NYU. How exciting?" She said as she looked around the apartment.

"Yeah it's pretty great." I said as I smiled at her.

"So we just made a date." Jason said from across the room.

"For the wedding?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa next to her son.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve." I said as I stood there in the middle of the room.

"Aw! This is great. I have to get the best wedding planner in the city for you two." She said as she smiled at us.

"We are having it in Rosewood." Jason said as he looked at her.

"You still need a wedding planner. We have to outshine that mistake of an almost wedding." She said as she smiled at me coldly. That was such a dick move lady. I wanted to say that, but I just smiled. I smiled for Jason. Not for his bitch of a mother.


End file.
